The One Where Tasha and Donald have a Baby
by fudgebrownieface
Summary: When the unexpected happens in the Davenport household, everyone's life is turned upside down. How will they all deal with this new change? Read and Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I've been seeing a lot of these stories bt noone has ever finished them. Thsi will only have Adam Bree Chase Leo Tasha and Davenport. The usual characters. I promise I will develop this story mainy because it's always on high demand. I hope you all enjoy this. **

**-Expect the Unexpected-**

Tasha was lying on her side of the bed next to her husband.

"Did we just?" She asked. He turned and nodded. "Yep, well atleast we're at that point in our mariage where this doesn't seem weird" Donald said. Donald had wanted to take that step with Tasha but always knew she was uncomfortable with. But weirdly enough, she wanted to this time.

"You know, we didn't use anything so there's a chance..." Donald began. Tasha couldn't hold her smile.

"I know. I was thinking maybe we could have a kid of our own. You know one who is ours by blood" Tasha said. Donald smiled.

"That sounds wonderful" He said. They both kissed and went back to sleep.

-That Morning-

Donald and Tasha got up and walked around their room for some clothes so their kids wouldn't suspect anything.

"I really don't want to tell them yet if we may not have it" Tasha said. "I know, but what if we do end up having one?" Donald asked. Tasha went off into her own fantasy. She began to tell Donald all bout it.

"It's going to be great! She'll be sweet and kind..."

"And she'll be a boy" Donald said. Tasha looked at Donald. "What's wrong with having another girl?" she asked while putting her hands on her hips.

"What's wrong with having another boy?" Donald said while mimicking his wifes position.

"I've always wanted a girl, and this one would be ours" Tasha said. Donald sighed. "Well I guess if that's what you really want, then we'll have a baby girl" Tasha hugged her husband.

They both walked downstairs together and found all the kids sitting round the bar eating breakfast.

"You kids better hurry, or you'll be late to school" Donald said. Everyone scarfed down their breakfast and ran out the door.

"Good, now Im going to go buy a few pregnancy tests to take when I get home" Tasha said. Donald looked at her.

"A few?" He asked. "You know. So I can make sure. Normally you need to take two just to make sure" Tasha said. She walked out the door and got in her car, then left.

Donald was in the lab working on whatever project he needed to.

"So, you and Tasha are gonna have a baby!?" Eddy asked, which made Donald drop his tools.

"Maybe, we don't know for sure"

"Please don't let it be a bionic freak!" Eddy said. Donald glared at Eddy.

"It might be bionic, and it may not. We'll find out" Donald said trying to annoy Eddy. Eddy left the screen. Secretly Donald was working on designs for the new babies room. It had little trucks going around the middle of the wall. Donald kept thinking it was going to be a boy and maybe it might, well more than likely it would be a boy. Now what if the baby would be bionic? That was a thought he never thought of. What abilities would he give it?

Donald decided to go over ideas for it's bionics, assuming Tasha would be okay with it having bionics.

Tasha was at the store searching the Womens Care isle. She found a few pregnancy tests and brought them to the counter.

"Ooooh expecting?" The clerk asked. Tasha smiled.

"I hope. This would be my husband and mines fifth child" Tasha said. The clerk smiled.

"5, wow, my boyfriend and I are about to have our first" Tasha smiled back.

"Well congratulations!" Tasha said. She then left the store and went back home.

-That Night-

The kids were all in the lab with Donald playing some cyber games while Tasha was in the bathroom. The timer on her phone beeped and she checked the 2 pregnancy tests.

She looked at them with complete shock. She slowly walked down to the lab with them. Tears slwoly made their way into her eyes.

Once she entered the lab everyone looked at her. Donald knew what she was doing, but he didn't know the results. Everyone was utterly confused by her. Donald then walked over to her and took her hands.

"Well..." he said. She held up the pregnancy tests. the bionics eyes widened along with Leo. Even Eddy was shocked.

"It's positive"

**There's the first chapter! I hope you love this story! I promise the chapters will be longer but you know me. I have to work up. Anyways I was going to post this yesterday but something was wrong with the website and I couldn't access my profile. Anyways I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews already got a favorite and a follow. Im glad you all like this story! Anyways here's the kids reactions and whatever will happen next! Oh and forget Leo's 14. He's actually 13 in this story for now.**

**LBozzie: Im glad you liked this story! I've thought about doing this for a while! **

**Anonymous1201: Thank you. And I looked up that website, but I have no use for it, but I wil recommend it to my friends!**

**-The 1st Sonogram-**

Tasha and Donald stood there. Donald had his arm around Tasha and they were awaiting their kids reactions.

"You're pregnant?" Bree asked. Tasha nodded. Bree ran up and hugged Tasha. Adam Chase and Leo stood there.

"Boys?" Tasha asked while waving her hand in front of them.

"Wha? When? Where? How? Why!?" Adam asked. Tasha chuckled a little.

"Im pregnant, last night, I signed the health class papers so you should know how, and we were wanting a baby" Tasha said while answering Adam's question.

"So you and Mr Davenport are going to have a baby?" Chase asked trying to clearify what Tasha said. He might be the smartest man alive, but it was hard to comprehand that their parents were having a baby.

"Yes, and you all are going to get a new baby brother/sister" Tasha said. She then looked at Leo, who was compeltely frozen. His facial expression stayed on it's frozen position of being shocked. His jaw was wide open and his eyes were the size of saucers.

"Leo? Sweety?" Tasha was saying. "It mgiht take him a minute" Adam shook Leo out of his trance.

"Sorry, I had this weird dream where Mom was pregnant" He said. Everyone smiled shyly.

"She's pregnant isn't she?" Leo asked. Everyone nodded.

"That's so cool! When is it due?" Leo asked. Tasha looked at him weirdly.

"I don't know. I just found out Im pregnant, I scheduled an appointment with Doctor Jones tomorrow at noon for scheduling a sona-gram" Tasha said.

"To be honest I thought you were pregnant before" Eddy said. Donald quickly shut him off.

"Our baby will not be spending any time with that emoticon" Tasha said sternly. Donald nodded in agreement.

Leo's P.O.V

I can't believe Mom's having a baby! This is so cool! Im going to be a big brother! I know Mom had been wanting a baby ever since she married Big D, but it might be weird that he/she would be so many years younger than us, but oh well.

Adam's P.O.V

YES! Im going to get a new baby brother/sister. /im going to love taking it for walks, teaching it to play fetch, and..wait, that's a dog. I want a dog too!

"Im really hoping it's a girl" Bree said. "No way! I want a little brother" Chase said. Leo and I stood behind him and backed him up.

"Yeah, having another guy in the house would be awesome! Not to mention he would be bionic!" I said. Imagine...

_Im sitting there, feeding my new baby brother a nice warm bottle of milk. Once he's finished he hiccups a little._

_"Time for somebody to get burped" I said in a baby voice. I put him over my shoulder and gently patted his back. He let out an enormous burp thus causing him to breath fire._

I sat there gazing off into space.

"Adam!" Bree said, sanpping me out of my thoughts.

"You were fantasizing about the baby, weren't you?" Chase asked. I nodded.

Chase's P.O.V

I really want a little brother. Ever since I was 6 i got tired of being the youngest and I wanted another brother. I got Leo now, but he's only a year younger. This baby would be like 15 years younger!

"Look maybe we can discuss this tomorrow, it's late and I have my appointment tomorrow so i want to get up early, you know, incase I get morning sickness" Tasha said. We all go tinto our capsules and went to sleep.

Tasha's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning and got dressed for my appointment. Donald was still sleeping and I don't want to wake him up. After I got ready, I walked over to my car and drove off to the appointment.

-At the Hospital-

I sat in the waiting room waiting to be called into the room. I read through the magazines for ultrasounds. When I had Leo, I had 2 done. One at my 3rd month and one at my 7th month. Leo took about 9 months so it worked out ok.

"Tasha Davenport" The nurse called from the door. I got up and walked into the room. I got into the room with Dr Jones.

"Hi Tasha, so we're pregnant again?" She asked. She looked so excited and happy for me.

"Yep, Im hoping this one's a girl" I said. she smiled and looked at my charts. "Well, come back in a month or two and we'll find out, now we can do a sonogram right now, if you want" She said. I guess I could do that.

"Sure" I said. I pulled out my phone to call Donald.

_"...Hello?"_

_"Im about to go in for a sonogram, if you and the kids want to come by to see it you can"_

_"Yeah, I'll pick them up from school and bring them by" _

_"Ok see you soon"_

After I hung up, I got undressed and had a hospital gown on. She then placed me on the bed for the sonogram.

"Are you comfortable?" She asked. "Would you judge me if I said yes?" I asked. My legs were spread out on the bed. Suddenly Donald, Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo walked in the room.

"Hey Mom did you...forget underwear?" Leo asked. "I'd feel a lot more comfortable if you all stood near my head. I said. They all quickly moved to my head.

"Ok Tasha we're about to pull up the sonogram and...now" Dr Jones said. "There's your baby" She said while pointing to a small dot on the screen.

"Aw it's almost as small as Chase" Adam said. We were all too amazed to say anything.

"I'll give you a minute alone" Dr Jones said while leaving.

"I can't believe that tiny thing is going to be our baby brother/sister" Chase said.

"Yeah, we did it Donald...We're having a baby" I said while tearing up a little. Donald held my hand. Bree was tearing up a little too.

"Just think, in 8 months, it'll be a little person" Leo said. We all smiled at him and looked back at the screen.

"You know in about a month, we'll find out whether it's a boy or girl" I said. Donald looked at the screen.

"It's gotta be a boy. Something is just telling me it's a boy" I just laughed and rolled my eyes. Of course the genius could not handle being wrong.

"And Im telling you it's gonna be a girl" I said. He laughed and we looked at the sonogram again. This is really happening! Im gonna have a baby!

**There's the next chapter. I figured I'd go ahead and update this soon so here's another update. Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Im so glad Im getting so many reviews for this story! **

**LBozzie: It did make sense...to me atleast. And Im glad you like the story.**

**BigtimeRusher12: Wish granted! I figured I'd make Leo take minute to process**

**HawaiianChick12: We'll find out sooner or later!**

**-The one after the first sonogram-**

**(AN: If you know where that title could be from, Put it in the reviews)**

* * *

Tasha's P.O.V

I can't believe Im looking at my future baby! This is just amazing, looking at the little spot in my stomach that will one day be a person!

"So do we have any ideas for names yet?" Leo asked. That's one thing I hadn't thought of. what are we going to name it. Guess we'd better start coming up with some names.

"Well, let me get dressed and we'll go home and come up with some stuff" I said. I looked at Donald. It took him a minute but he got the message.

"Let's give Tasha some privacy" He said. I smiled and motioned for them to leave. They all left, leaving me in the room to get dressed. I got off the bed and grabbed my clothes, and got dressed. Once I finished, I met up with the doctor at the front desk.

"Would you like a CD of the sonogram?" The nurse asked. "Yes please!" I said a little too excited. With that we all got into our cars and drove back to the house to discuss names. We all got around the table and began to discuss.

"Ok so we need a name for Baby Davenport" Donald said. Adam spoke up first.

"Wait, why are we talking about names when you just named him Baby Davenport?...Somebody's gonna get made fun of" He said. Donald sighed.

"No, that is just it's temporary name" I said. Leo placed a piece of paper in the middle of the table. I took it and read it.

"Leo jr?" I said. He nodded proudly. "No we are not naming it Leo j.r. What if it's a girl?" Donald asked.

"Cassidy!" Bree said a little quickly. We all looked at her a little shocked. "What I really like the name" I decided to take tabs on the names.

"Ok so far we have Cassidy for a girl name, what about for a boy?" I asked.

"How about Dylan or Davis?" Donald said. I looked at him. "Really? Are you just doing that because they start with a 'D' and it would fit in with 'A'dam, 'B'ree, and 'C'hase?" I asked. He nodded.

"Pretty smart right?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and began to read off the list.

"Ok so now we have Cassidy and Bella for a girl-"

"Where did Bella come from?" Bree asked. "Me, I liked the name" I said. She smiled and went with it.

"...And for a boy, we have Davis and Dylan" I said. We threw around a few names.

* * *

-2 hours Later-

Ok we had a few names picked out for the baby.

_Boy: Davis, Dylan, Kell, Leo jr (I kept it for Leos sake) Bartholomew (Chase's suggestion) and Henry_

_Girl: Cassidy, Bella, Lacy, Danielle, Olivia, and Katie_

"Ok so now we just have to wait until we found out whether it's a boy or girl!" I said. Everyone nodded and went on with the night. I felt a little drowsy and tired so Donald made dinner, and by that I mean he ordered a pizza.

I found out that I got my first _'pregnancy period'_ as Donald would call it. I began scrolling through a pregnancy book. By week 8 I should have a round belly! Except the morning sickness, I wish I could live without.

Bree's P.O.V

Im so hoping that this is a girl! Expecially if it's named Cassidy or Bella. I love both names! I started to go through magazines for toys and stuff. I seriously think this is going to be a girl! It has to be a girl, it'll slightly even out the boy to girl ratio in this house!

"Ooooh! Tasha, we should get this bed for the baby!" I said while pointing to this one bed that had pink bunnies all over it. Adam caught notice and took my magazine and found another bed.

"I'd rather HIM have this one" He said while pointing to a bed with monster trucks and mud painted on it. Leo Chase and Davenport agreed with him. Of course, once again, we're going to have a girl vs boy contest.

I found a couple cute blankies and when I did, of course, Adam took the magazine and found the gender opposite.

"Ok you know what? We're going to have a little bet. If it's a boy, all you boys have to give Bree and I $10 each. And if it's a girl Bree and I will give you $5 each. That way each group will end up with $20. Deal?" Tasha said. Thank you! Im about to make me some money!

"Alright, but I swear it's going to be a boy" Davenport said. He just won't give up will he?! I walked down to the lab to think about something important...

What if Davenport makes the baby bionic!? It would be pretty cool to have it be bionic. I mean to have another super speeding sister or a bionic braun brother...anything but a bionic brainy brother. I already have one and I don't need another one.

I walked back upstairs to talk to Davenport. I found him sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. I took a seat next to him.

"Hey so are you guys going to make it bionic?" I asked. He put down his paper and pursed his lips as if he was thinking about it.

"Maybe. I don't know. I mean, i would love for him/her to be bionic, but imagine how hard it would be. I mean, it would be nice to have another bionic, and it would kind of recreate the memories from when you guys were little, but I just think Tasha wants this one to be normal" He said. I guess it would be nice to have a normal younger sibling, other than Leo, but think about all of our missions and stuff. I mean we could put this baby into actual danger.

"What about missions?" I asked. "Well if he/she ever went on missions, then I would be okay since I know you guys would protect him/her with everything you all have" He smiled when he said that. He's right. We would. We sat in silence for a minute until we heard what sounded like puking...oh boy...

"Be right back" He said while getting up. Yep this baby is definately going to turn this family upside down...

* * *

**There's the next chapter! Sorry this came so late, but I had practice today and it never ends until 6:00 which afterwards, I eat dinner and take a shower and try to update. Not to mention homework. And sometimes the thing everybody loves...Writersblock. So yeah, there's just not enough time in the day. Ok Im done with this small rant and enjoy this chapter! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so here's the next chapter. I love how im getting a bunch of reviews about names. I already have the names set for the story and I have the plot line all set up. Sorry it's taking while for this story to come along. I keep seeing promos and videos about the new lab rats episodes and anytime I see that I just can't .. First up reviews.**

**waffleslover98: I like the name Danielle and nickname Dani for a girl. I really like it when girls get like guy-ish nic-names. I think it's cute.**

**BigTimeRusher12: Those are great names and I did add them on my mental list for names.**

**Guest: I knew someone would put a comment about that. I always liked the name Davis, which is probably what I'll name my kid whenever he/she (I wont name it that if it's a girl) comes in like 9-10 years. Thanks for reviewing.**

**-Week 8- (Yes it's baby belly time!)**

Chase's P.O.V

Adam and I were waiting in the lab for Davenport to come back and tell us about Tasha's new sonogram. She's also suppose to find out about whether it's a boy or girl! Again already hoping it's a boy. Especially if it's bionic. But I think Davenport's a little busy with Tasha's morning sickness over the past few weeks. Surprisingly enough, Tasha walked down to the lab. Wow her stomach is already getting round and bulgy.

"Hey, Davenport said you were too tired from the sonogram to get out of bed" I said.

"Well I thought I was but I think I'm over it. Now I need to give you two the new baby talk" She said. My friend's mom was having a baby and he told me about what she told him about it.

"Look when this baby comes, your father and I will need to spend a lot of time with him/her and he won't be able to train you guys much. So you all need to patient. And when we do that, it doesn't mean we love any of you any less." She said. Adam and I just looked at her.

"We know, it's fine, frankly we'd want to spend time around a baby too" I said. She looked at both Adam and I and I don't think it was well intentioned.

"remember what happened when you two had those fake babies?" She asked. Adam and I looked a little guilty.

"You turned a baby into a waffle, and you put syrup all over it then threw it around! Not to mention you used your heat vision on it!" She says while pointing at us. Those were fake! We knew they were fake!

"We wouldn't really treat our baby brother like that!" Adam said defensively. Tasha looked a little worried and nervous about the whole thing.

"For one thing, I know you knew they were fake, and secondly it still could be a girl, I have the deciding sonogram today!" She said happily. Ok today is the day, they're gonna lose the bet!

"You do!? When?" Adam asked. "This afternoon, so you boys better get your wallets ready, cuz you're about to fork over $20" She said. Seriously? I really thought she'd forget by now. Well, more hope than thought anyway. She then walked out of the lab proudly. Im gonna laugh if this ends up being a boy.

"So did Davenport say if this baby was going to be bionic?" Adam asked. I shrugged my shoulders. He hasn't mentioned anything about the bionic baby since we found out Tasha was pregnant.

"I don't know. I kind of hope not" I said. Adam looked at me like _I_ was stupid. Me? Stupid? Please. "Why not?" He asked a little dissapointed. I shrugged my shoulders. "If he or she ends up being bionic, then eventually they'll be going on life threatening missions" I said. Adam looked as if he had an epiphany.

"Oh yeah...life threatening" He said. I just don't want our baby sibling to die on a mission and us go back to not having a baby anymore. It's kind of sad actually. With my bionics I can see it happening even though that's years down the road. Adam and I left the lab to talk to Bree about our new sibling and whether it should be bionic or not.

Tasha's P.O.V

I drove down the road to the doctors office. Steering the car was a bit difficult considering my stomach doubled in size. It makes life a little harder, but this baby will be worth it! I seriously can't wait to be in labor and have my baby! If it's anything like Leo, then I should be fine. Should, not will. I finally pulled into the parking lot and walked inside.

"Hi Tasha, are you here for your follow-up exam?" The counter lady asked. I nodded. "Yep, I think I'm ready to find out whether it's a boy or girl!" I said with happiness. She scrolled around her desk and pulled out a few papers.

"Here you go, Dr Jones will be with you in a few moments" She said while handing me the papers. I smiled and went to the waiting room. You know it's really hard to sit down while your pregnant. I rubbed my stomach a little. I began to think. Ok, 8 weeks is 2 months, the time a baby shold be in your belly is 32 weeks, which is almost 9 months. So I've got 7 months to go before the baby comes out. I examined the paperwork until Dr Jones came out.

"Tasha Davenport" I stood up and entered the long hallway. "So are you ready to find out whether it's a boy or girl?" She asked. I nodded. "Yep, I'm also ready to get $20 from my family" We both laughed as we entered the room. I sat on the bed and got prepared for the deciding sonogram.

She got the stuff for the sonogram set up and the screen showed the inside of my belly.

"Okay Tasha, from the looks of it, you're baby is going to be a-"

Donald's P.O.V

We all sat anxiously in the living room. I wish she would hurry up and get here so I can find out what gender my new baby is!

"She just pulled up!" Leo said while running back to the couch. We all began to try and look casual, but casual in this family, usually means hectic, crazy, anything but casual. The door slowly opened to reveal Tasha.

"Well? How did it go?" I asked while approaching her. She held out the papers and the pictures of the sonogram.

"So according to these pictures our baby is going to be a..." I said while looking at the pictures. Everyone ran up behind me. When I found the one thing I needed to, I smiled.

"What's that little thing sticking out of that blob?" Adam asked. I sighed. "I'll tell you later. But that little thing sticking out means that this baby is going to be a boy!" I yelled. Adam Chase and Leo joined in and hooted with me in victory. Bree and Tasha just laughed as they pulled 5 dollars out of their wallets.

"There you go" Tasha said. I smiled and we kissed. "So we're going to have a baby brother, now we just have to find out whether it's going to be bionic or not" Chase said. Tasha looked at him then me.

"You haven't told them what we decided?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders. I really haven't had time to tell them.

"Right sorry guys, but we've decided to keep the baby normal. No bionics" I said. They all just kind of frowned. I guess they were wanting the baby to have bionics.

"Well on the bright side, it's a boy" I said. "I don't know. i mean I know it's a boy but I just keep feeling like it's a girl" Tasha said. I placed a hand on her shoulder. "I think you're just in denial" I said. She nodded and went upstairs. I followed her up there so we could prepare for another big day of being pregnant!

**Well how was that? So next chapter will be Grandma Rose's visit and her thoughts on Donald raising a baby. It's going to be good! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So we're finally gonna see how a sweet little visit will go horribly WRONG! Enjoy this new chapter! But first...Reviews!**

**BigTimeRusher12: Yep she's coming. *he said worriedly* And things may or may not be fine.**

**StarWarsRebelsEzra: She will definately say something, but I don't think it will be that nice. And I never saw 'Merry Glitchmas' so I have no idea what happened.**

**FanficLove23: I liked those names too but noone will know the name until the birth! and here's your update.**

**-The Visitor-**

* * *

Donald sat in the living room looking for new room designs for the his upcoming son's room, when Tasha walked in.

"Donald I have some news and I don't know how you'll take it" She said. Donald stood up and walked to her.

"What is it? It's not the baby is it?" Donald asked. Tasha shook her head. Donald looked at her completely confsued. "No, my mother's coming to visit tonight and stay the weekend" She said. Donald immediately plopped on the couch. His face started to get red. He did not want to deal with Rose. She'd probably chase him around with a flat iron or something. Bree entered the room with her magazine and noticed Donald's face.

"What's up with him?" She asked. "Grandma's coming for a visit" Tasha said simply. Bree mouthed the word 'ooohhh' and sat on the couch. "Do you know what she's going to do to me if she finds out I got you pregnant?!" Donald asked a little terrified. Tasha shrugged her shoulders. "It won't be that bad" She said. Donald quickly stood up and pointed at her baby.

"It WILL be that bad. We have to find a way to get that out of sight!" He said while poking Tasha's stomach. "Or we can get YOU out of sight" Tasha said while folding her arms. Donald quickly backed down. Once he sat on the chair, the doorbell rang.

"Hell, table for one" Donald mumbled. Tasha glared at him from behind and opened the door. Rose appeared in the doorway all happy.

"Tasha!" She said while hugging Tasha carefully. She noticed Tasha's stomach. "What do we have here?" Rose asked a little skeptical. "Well, you see, umm...Donald and I are having a baby" Tasha said sheepishly. Rose immediately shot death glares at Donald. He stood up and slowly walked over to the two.

"A baby!?" Rose shout-asked. Donald and Tasha nodded. Rose immediately glared at Donald. "So...first you marry her. Then you bring her into a techno wasteland you call a home, and now you get her pregnant!?" Rose was advancing to Donald, but Donald kept backing up. "Y-Yes. We wanted a baby. It was pretty easy actually you see-" Donald said. Rose glared at him even harder.

"I know how baby's are made!" Rose said, Donald quickly nodded. "Oh believe me. I know someone with your..experience knows how to make a baby" He said trying to not call her old, but instead he might've implied somethign else.

"You calling me an _ACTIVE_ woman or something?!" She asked while scolding and placing her hands on her hips. Donald began to get flustered and just sat back down.

"Mom, we wanted a baby and I asked Donald if he would...you know" Tasha said while trying to soothe the woman. Rose just narrowed her eyes and sighed. "Alright fine. But I'm keeping my eye on you two" She said while doing the sign and everything. Donald let out a sigh of relief. Tasha gently sat on the couch, cautious of the tiny human inside her (wow that sounded creepy) . Rose just moved around the house, browsing for flaws and such. Adam and Chase walked in the house with a bunch of baby stuff.

"Where did you two get that stuff?" Tasha asked. Adam was pushing a stroller filled with baby toys, blankies, bed spreads, and a turkey sub. Chase however was carrying a box for the crib.

"This is for the baby. We got him a new crib, stroller, diapers, blankets..." Donald stood up. "And where did you two get the money to buy this stuff?" He asked. "Your credit card" Chase said while lugigng the box to the lab.

"For one thing, that money was for my hai- I mean Tasha's surgery" Donald tried to cover it up, but it was no use. "And secondly why are you taking to the basement?" He asked while not using the term 'lab'. "Because, it's for..._storage_" Chase said while trying to pass off saying that that's where the baby will sleep. "Uh uh. The baby is sleeping in his room upstairs" Tasha said while pointing to the stairs. Chase groaned as he dragged the box upstairs. Adam pulled the stroller filled with stuff up there too.

"So where's my Leo?" Rose asked. Tasha and Donald looked at eachother. They hadn't seen Leo in a while. Lately he had been wanting to do things on his own and such. "I think his room" Tasha said. Rose walked upstairs and found her way to Leo's room. Strange enough, he wasn't there. She heard talking coming from down the hall, and made her way to the baby's room. She walked into a room filled with baby toys and a colorful wall.

"This room looks like it's coming together" Rose said while looking around. Leo turned to her and hugged her. They both said hello and such and continued to admire the room. "I guess having a new baby isn't going to be that bad" Leo whispered to himself. He then exited the room, noone knew he left however. He slowly made his way to his room, and made sure the door was shut. He plopped on his bed and looked at a few pictures of him and his mom, then him and his family. It was always just the two of them. Then it became the six of them. He didn't want there to be another big change. He thought about what he had said to himself in the baby's room. It will be that bad. Especially if Adam Bree and Chase spend all the time with him when they should be spending with with him. Not to mention his Mom. He didn't like the idea of competing for her attention. He didn't like competing for anyone of his family members attention, but it just came easily and unfortunately, more and more often. He gently layed his head on the pillow and let out a long, exaspirated sigh.

* * *

-Downstairs-

Tasha was sitting on the couch next to Donald as the bionics and Rose made their way downstairs. "Well the room looks really nice Tasha" Rose said while ignoring Donald. Tasha smirked and looked at Donald. "Actually Donald designed the room" She said. Rose looked at him surprised.

"Mmm Hmmm" She said while turning her attention to more new-fangled tech. Tasha looked at the group. "Where's Leo?" She asked. They all looked around the room and nothing was found. "I think he went to his room" Bree said. Tasha stood up and slowly made her way upstairs to Leo's room. She found his room and could hear soft crying. She opened the door and found Leo face first on the pillow. "Sweety are you okay?" She asked. Leo looked up and tried to mask his feelings. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" He asked. Tasha knew better than to believe Leo right then.

"Leo. Do we need to talk?" She asked. Leo looked at her with tears in his eyes. "M-Maybe" He said. Tasha took a sat on his bed and put her arm around him.

"Is this about the new baby?" She asked. Leo nodded sadly. Tasha knew something like this would come up. "Let me guess. You're worried about all the attention that will just disappear when the baby comes?" She asked. At first Leo looked at her weird, but nodded in agreement.

"I don't want to compete for attention for my own Mom" He said. Tasha sighed. "Leo. There will be times during this where I won't be able to be there all the time. but I promise right after the baby gets here, I'll try to make up for lost time. I'll love this baby with all my heart. But there will always be one part of my heart that loves you more" She said. Leo smiled. Of course he knew she wouldn't love either child more than the other, but he got the meaning of it. He smiled and the two hugged.

"Now if you'll excuse me. Your brother wants to eat...and so do I" Tasha said while getting up from the bed. "Oh and Leo?" she said. Leo looked at her. "I love you" She said. Leo smiled. "I love you too" Leo got up from his bed and decided to join everyone downstairs, unfortunately Donald and Rose were in the middle of a throwdown.

"What's going on here!?" Tasha asked. "Your husband is a horrible father! He makes his kids sleep in the basement!" Rose yelled. Donald looked at Tasha. Of course she knew what the "basement" was, but her mother was everybit of angry.

"Uhhh. Donald!? How could you!?" Tasha yelled while walking down the stairs. Donald looked completely surprised. "What?!" He asked. Tasha just sighed, knowing that he wouldn't go with what she had planned.

"Mom, I assure you. Adam Bree and Chase don't sleep in the basement" Tasha said. "Then where do they sleep?" Rose asked while crossing her arms. "Their rooms!" Donald said. The bionics looked at him along with Tasha. "Rooms?" Bree asked. Donald nodded.

"Yes rooms! Of every little thing that each of them love!" Donald said proudly. "And what would that be?" Rose said a little coldly. Donald knew she hardly had faith in him as a father. Donald narrowed his eyes. He was ready to fight except this fight with Rose, he would win.

"Bree, loves anything purple and Paris. Her bed is pink with black and white polka dots and she has a huge stuffed puppy that I got her for her 8th birthday since I couldn't get ehr a real one. Adam's room has a life-size hot dog plush, along with a list of something he calls his 'Incredible Edibles' which he started when he was 6!. Chase's room has every book I ever read to him in there that he loved, there's a computer, and a bed in his favorite colors.."

Rose cut in. "Which are?" Donald was pumped and everything. "Blue's, greens and certai shades of yellow. Adam's are red, gray, and bacon. And Bree's are, as I said before, pink and purples" Donald was saying.

"And Leo's room. Has every comic book I could buy for him. A super hero bed spread with robot sheets and pillows. A wide screen tv with all of his favorite games. Which are, Zombie pigs 1-4, Mental Chaos, and this special game I made him. Just. For. Him" Donald said in a huff. Rose stood silent.

"And in every one of their rooms are assortments of family pictures that I wanted to get taken. I have pictures from Chase's first word, which was 'Precicpitation', Bree's first hair-cut and hair-do, and Adam's first solid poop" Donald said. Everyone looked at him for that. "What? I was a single father raising three kids. I was lost. I'll admit that" He said sincerely. He advanced towards Rose a little more.

"So, and I say this with all the respect I owe you, I will not stand in my home and be told what a horrible father I am. Because obviously I'm doing something right! Look at us. We're closer than any other family ever. And we could have over a thousand kids and we'd be just fine. Because this family is built on love, compasion, trust, and care" Donald said. "So once more. Don't tell me what kind of father I am. I've worked too hard to be a wonderful father to them on my own and I will not let that go unnoticed" He said finally. Rose stood both shocked and silent. Donald stepped back, waiting for whatever curel comment could come out. Rose sighed.

"You're right" She said softly. Donald looked at her weirdly. "Heh, come again?" He said. "I was w-w-wrong about you. The love you have for this family is real. I couldn't imagine my Leo or Tasha in a better home" Rose said while smiling. This is the first time Donald had felt comfortable around Rose.

"Thank you...Rose" He said. Rose smiled and held out her arms. "Call me Mom Donald" She said. The two hugged while everyone stood there. Shocked, silent, surprised, any other word would do no justice. Tasha walked in and hugged along with them. Then the rest of the family joined in.

The day went on. Rose decided to stay longer, which surprisingly, Donald was okay with. Leo's insecurities about the new baby are gone, and now they can be a family ready for the next step.

* * *

**How was that? The argument between Rose and Donald kind of wrote itself. Now, Tasha knew about Leo's insecurites, but how will Adam Bree and Chase help him next? That's all to come in a sibling fluff chapter! Read and Review! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So last chapter got pretty good last chapter. Now the family made up right? Well let's say a certain argument comes up for a certain thing. I know I'm skipping through weeks and stuff but I can't do 32 weeks of just developing. Anyways.. Enjoy!**

**-Who's that Godfather!?-**

* * *

Tasha's P.O.V -Week 21-

Ok, right now I'm going through my checklist right now. I know there's an estimated 11 weeks before the baby comes, but I want to be prepared! Ok, let's see here. I've got spare clothes for the hospital, baby names all set up, I already told Bree she was going to be the godmother, and now..Oh no..I haven't gotten the godfather picked out! All I have to do is decide between Adam, Chase, and Leo. Shouldn't be hard, right? I walked into the living room and found all three noys playing video games.

"Come on kill them already!" Leo shouted.

"I can't there's too much blood on the screen!" Chase said back.

"I want some lunch. You guys hungry?!" Adam said while mimicking Leo and Chase's tone.

These three are suppose to give the baby guidance? Maybe I can find a secret relative or something. I aproached the three and turne doff the game.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" Leo said. I took a deep breath as I tried to tell them about it.

"Ok boys. I'm at that point in my pregnancy when I'm beginning to prepare and make sure everything is set and there's one thing I need to decide" I said. They looked at me weird. "I need to pick who the godfather will be" I said. Adam looked pretty confused. Figures.

"What's a godfather?" He asked. "A godfather is someone who offers the upcoming child guidance, care, and comfort" I said. Chase laughed a little proudly. "Well that's obviously me" He said in his 'holier than thou' tone.

"What makes you think YOU can be a godfather. You have to be over 2 feet!" Adam said. Chase glared back at him. "Because I'M the smartest person ever. I'm pretty sure I can comfort, guide, and care for my baby brother" He said. You know, Chase would be good at that. Adam looked a little frustrated.

"If you're so good, then how come when we were little YOU always came to ME when YOU had a nightmare!?" Adam said. Chase looked down in embarassment. "And who sat with you when Davenport gave us our yearly vaccinations and check ups because you were scared of a little needle?" He asked, claiming his victory. "All I'm saying is. I have experience on being a big brother. It just makes more sense Mr Genius" Adam said. I stood a little shocked at how he handled that. That did make a lot of sense. You could tell from Chase's expression that Adam was right.

"Look you three can decide this while I go tell Bree she's the godmother" I said while walking down to the lab to find Bree. She was in there texting.

"Bree I have some big news!" I said all excited. "Oh my god did your soda break?!" She asked. i looked at her weird. Soda?

"Sorry, I meant water. Stupid pregnancy website" She said. I laughed a little. "No, that won't happen for weeks. Now, I want you to know that you will be this baby's godmother" I said. She looked so happy.

"Really?!" She asked. I nodded and hugged her. "Yeah, I thought you'd be the best choice for your baby brother" I said. "Thank you so much! I swear you won't regret making me the godmother!" She said. I smiled. "I know I won't" We both moved up to the living room where there was constant arguing. "What's up with them?" She asked. "They're arguing over who the godfather will be" I responded plainly. Bree laughed a little.

"Figures" She went over to the kitchen.

"Boys, I'll decide who the godfather is when the baby is ready to come" I said. The three of them looked down. "Fiiiiiiine!" Leo said.

Donald's P.O.V

Ok, just making sure I've got everything all set up incase the baby comes before expected. I threw a few clothes in a large duffle bag. I pulled out my check list and went over it. Is it weird that I'm already freaking out over this? I mean this IS the first time in forever that I've had to go to the hospital for birth! The most recent time was Chase's birth. Right now Tasha's going through that phase where you can easily switch moods. I'm currently sitting in the position where if I say one hair is out of place, she'll put me six-feet under!

"NO I WANT TO BE THE GODFATHER!" I'd know that sound anywhere. I walked down stairs to see what was going on. Of course, I find my three sons arguing over who will be the godfather for my fourth son. I have an idea!

"Ok that's enough!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me.

"If you all really want to be the godfather, then we'll play a little game to see who will be the godfather" I said. Tasha and Bree smiled at my moment of genius. Like that was any surprise!

"Ok, I'm all for that" Leo said, then looked at them. "You two, are going down!" Adam and Chase began to get competitive. I walked over to the counter and took a while to prepare the questions. This is going to be so good!

I turned around and found everyone sitting on the couch.

"Ok, who's ready to play...Who's that Godfather!?" I asked in a rediculus tone. Everyone laughed but clapped anyway. "Ok...meet your contestants are..." I point to Adam first.

"He likes hot dogs, corn dogs, regular dogs. His iq is my age. Adam Davenport!" I said. Adam smiled brightly. "I do like hot dogs" He said while agreeing with my statements.

"Next up. He's the smartest boy ever, his genius surpasses even my own...ok who wrote this?!" I asked while looking at Chase. He just laughed as I returned to the card. "Chase Davenport!" Only Tasha clapped that time, but sent all the kids glares. They all clapped afterwards.

"Finally, he's the one who threw a party in my house, showed my kids the world, and snuck onto a mission that stopped a train. The L-Dude himself...Leo Francis Dooley!" He looked at me when I said his middle name. "Not cool Big D". I just shrugged it off and pointed to Adam Chase and Leo. "You three will be given a series of questions. Who ever answers the most correectly will win" I said. Chase smirked as if he knew he would win. Boy is he in for a shock.

"Ok everyone will answer and whoever gives me the most reasonable answer will win a point" I said. They all nodded and awaited for the question. "Imagine. You're new baby brother is crying in the middle of the night. Tasha and I aren't home, Bree's off doing something with Ethan or as I like to call him 'the bane of my existence', the other two are gone as well. You're alone. You know the baby is full and it's diaper is clean. What do you do?" I asked. Chase was the first to raise his hand.

"Chase!" I said quickly. "Simple, he's obviously feeling the absence of his family and needs reassurance that there is someone there so he can feel secure. So I would go up there and hold him, then play with him until he either fell asleep or until everyone returns" Leo and Adam glared at him. Adam raised his hand next as I called on him.

"I would try to make him laugh. He's probably just scared because he had a nightmare and needs someone to hold him and protect him" He said. I looked at him shocked as did Leo and Chase. Leo raised his hand next.

"Well...I don't know. I've never had any kind of experience with any kind of baby" He said. I took that as a pass. "Ok, so...Adam gets that point" I said. Chase's eyes widened. "What? How?" Chase asked. "Because, I never said that the baby wasn't asleep and dreaming. Besides, you mister had that problem when you were little and always wanted me to hold you and make you laugh" I said which made him turn a bright red. "Next question..."

My sons sat still waiting for the next question. "Your brother is now 6 an-"

"He's 6!? And still in Tasha's stomach, we've gotta get him out of there! Bree go grab a chainsaw! We're coming for ya little dude!" Adam yells while running to Tasha. "Adam! He's not 6. It's a hypothetical question" I said. He looked at Tasha who stood a little scared. "Oh...sorry" He said while walking back to his spot next to the coffee table.

"Ok, he's 6 and he's beginning to wonder where babies come from. What do you tell him?" I said. Leo looked as if he knew the answer.

"Leo" I said. "Okay, when a Mommy and a Daddy are ready to have a baby, they call the stork and have it bring the baby to them" Leo said. Chase and Adam looked at Leo in amazement. The pure simplicity of his answer won me over. It was fast, simple, and something a 6 year old will believe. "Alright, Leo that's a point for you" I said. Chase huffed a little while crossing his arms.

"Ok, next question, you find out your brother is getting bullied at school. What do you do?" I asked. Adam quickly raised his hand.

"Adam?" I said. He seemed quite happy with his answer. "Beat the crap out of the bully" He said quite seriously. Wow...why is that his answer to everything? "Adam, violence is never the answer" Tasha said. Adam pouted, while Chase raised his hand.

"Well...first off, you would need to figure out how he's getting bullied. If it's physical, then we comfront the kid and settle it maturaly and without physical action. If it's emotinal bullying, then all he'd need is a confidence boost, or some self enpowerment" He said. We all looked at him weird. "What? Would you rather me say, 'Beat the crap out of him'?" He asked in his defense. That wasn't exactly the answer I was looking for. "Leo, any input?" I asked a little annoyed by Adam and Chase's answers. "Beat the crap out of him?" He guessed while shrugging his shoulders. "Okay, moving on. No points awarded"

Let's hope this round is better. "Ok, your brother comes home sad from school and refuses to tell anyone why. What are your means to talk to him?" I asked. Adam raised his hand first.

"Simple, you make a truth ray and use it on him" He said. I sighed. "Without using a posssibly defective weapon on him" I said. Adam looked at the floor inspite of his answer. Leo was next. "Maybe buy him ice cream and bribe him into telling you" He said. That's a possibly good answer. I turned my face to Chase.

"Ok, umm. Really, the only way you could make a child talk to you about something they're afraid to is to ensure that you've created a safe enviroment where they feel comfortable sharing their troubles. And, make sure they know they can trust you. Then offer a comforting hug" He said. Bree looked shocked at his immediate sense of emotional. Normally he'd resent a hug or two because it was all lovey-dovey and mooshy-gooshy. I was quite impressed with his answer, so...

"Alright, point goes to Chase" I said as he smiled. Ok everyone's tied, this is going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

Tasha and I sat on the bed wondering about things.

"So today was quite a nice day huh?" Tasha asked while laughing a little. "Yeah, well we're on the home stretch. Wow...home stretch" I said in a little bit of amazement. We're getting so close to having the baby, I'm going to be a Dad again. This time this child will actually call me Dad. I've always wondered what it would sound like. Someone saying 'Dad' and it be directed to me. I can't wait for that feeling, and now I'm gonna get to find out how it feels!

* * *

**Ok, I promise I'll update tomorrow, along with Lab Rats 4S: On the Set and possibly Lab Rats 4S. Who do you think the godfather will be? Find out later! See you all next chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok here's a new chapter! I know it's been forever, but I'm watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S (the best show in my opinion) and Ross, Carol, and Susan are in the process of making Ben and I've been laughing at the complete awkwardness between Ross and Susan. I will be adding in parts from that show to this so be on the look out. Fair warning (and my moral mind made me put this in) there are mentions of female and male reproductive parts and processes in this story. Again, probably not a big deal, but my mind is so PG rated and moral that I have to put this warning. I'm also renaming this. So...enjoy!**

**-The One Where Everyone's Shocked- Week 27**

* * *

**Leo's P.O.V**

Im so excited! Can you guess why? Here's why, my birthday is in 6 weeks! I know it's a little soon to be all excited but I'll finally be a teenager! 13! And it'd be my first birthday at my new house-excuse me-mansion!

Not to mention ,with Adam Bree and Chase, it's going to rule! In fact, I'm already planning for the party. Best of all, I don't have to worry about the baby being born on my birthday, since it's due in like...4 to 5 weeks, so it'll come a week before mine, which I'd be perfectly fine with! I walked downstairs to the lab to see how everyone's training was going. Did I mention how bored I am? I'm home alone...as far as the government should know.

"Hey guys, where's Big D?" I asked. "He went with Tasha to look at more baby stuff" Adam responded while fake kicking whatever they were fighting. I walked over and turned off the simulator. "Hey we were using that!" Chase said while taking off his virtual goggle things. "Sorry, besides you should get used to it considering that you'll be having to give up a lot when the baby comes" I said. They all looked at eachother. "Please, Mr Davenport wouldn't hinder our training for a slobbering diaper wearing kid. I mean we have Adam and he doesn't bother anything" Chase said while pointing to Adam. Of course he would say that, but seriously.

"Of course YOU wouldn't know what that feels like" Bree said. We all looked at her. "I mean, when you came along, this princess got kicked out of the castle" Bree said while pointing to herself. Adam walked up. "Yeah me too!" He said. We all looked at him weirdly. I know he won't catch what he said.

**Donald's P.O.V**

We're so close to having our baby! In fact we're at that point where the baby could be come pre-mature. That wouldn't be the best thing, but it would be...a thing. I don't know, I'm slightly stressed. Tasha was an isle in front of me probably going to pick out the best possible outfit for him when he comes. Ok, lets here...'Baby's first light-bulb maker', 'Baby's first chemistry book' how am I going to pick just one book!? Wait, I'M RICH! I can buy the whole company! I took just about any book about technology for babies and stuffed it inside! Suddenly all these feelings just decided to burst out of me.

"I'M GONNA BE A DAD!" I yelled, which of course earned looks from surrounding civilians and one other guy from another isle decided to respond to my ourburst.

"ME TOO BROTHER!" I just laughed a little and met with Tasha. "So...you're gonna be Dad huh?" She asked while laughing. I let her put her stuff inside the cart and we moved on to checkout. I totally forgot what it was like becoming a Dad. Except this time, guess who has to go through a Lamaze Class. Me. Yes, I get to sit in a room with more pregnant women and husbands.

We begin to set our stuff in the car and climb inside. Okay, this is my first ever Lamaze, but it'll be worth it when my baby boy comes! I do feel a little bad for Bree since she won't be getting a sister, but every boy goes through a phase where they love to hang around the girls.

"Are you nervous?" Tasha asked me out of nowhere. I looked at her a little confused. "No, what'd make you think that?" I asked. She looked blankly into the road, then at me.

"Well you made all the wrong turns and you're going 7 miles under the speed limit" She said a little sternly but also as if she knew exactly why I was acting weird. I picked up the speed and got back on the right road. "Just thinking..." With that the vehicle became dense with silence as we grew closer to the class. "Well star thinking about remembering this class. This is suppose to help a lot" She said. I nodded as we pulled into the parking lot. Here we go, my first Lamaze Class with Tasha for my (technically) first child.

We both opened the doors and walked in to a room filled with women and toy babies. Why am I suddenly feeling so awkward. "Hi. Welcome to this session. Please take a seat wherever you're comfortable" The instructor said. We smiled as a 'hello' and sat down on a mat. The instructor moved to the center of the room and moved a small tv to her spot. Wait, was that a tv? It looked WAY too small to be a tv.

"Today we'll be watching a video" She said with a smile. I looked at Tasha and smiled. "Sweet movie date" I said while smiling cleverly. The instructor thought it was funny and smiled at me, then turned on the dinosaur of flatscreens. "Yes, a movie of birth" What!? I couldn't get through the one I saw in High School, let alone here, knowing that it could happen any second to my wife! We saw the video where...ugh...I can't even get through it. Just...why is it all slimy? Is that really a kid!? Oh my god, was that how I came here!? I looked over to Tasha to see if she was making it through the video. Which somehow, she was! Sort of.

After the video, she turned off the monitor. I turned to Tasha to see what she thought. "Well?" I asked. She began to look a little...panicked? "There is no way I can do this" She said. I looked at her weirdly. "Honey of course you can. You've done it before. Remember?" I said trying to soothe her.

"I know, but I was young and I was ready for anything, but now. I can't do that! I don't want to" She said while she began to breath loudly. "Hey, it'll be ok. Look. This whole birth thing. That's only for one day. Not even that. But think; after that you and I are going to be in our living room with the kids, holding our new son. Happy. Together" I said. She took a deep breath and exhaled. "You're right. Thanks" She said while kissing me. I smiled as we rose from our spot and exited the building.

**Tasha's P.O.V**

I can't believe how nervous I am about this. I mean I've done this before, I should be able to do this again. I'm so glad I have Donald to help me do this. We arrived home and walked into the living room where all of our kids were waiting for us.

"Well, how was it?" Bree asked. I pointed to Donald. "Ask your scarred father" I said while taking a seat on the couch. "They showed the live birth video. Didn't they?" Chase asked while laughing at the same time. Donald nodded. Suddenly, a sharp feeling entered around the section where the baby is. Wait, I remember this. It was a...

"Contraction" I said. Everyone snapped their necks into my direction. "YOU'RE GOING INTO LABOR!?" Bree yelled/asked. Donald immediately helped me up with Adam behind him as they took me to the car. I can't believe it! I'm about to give birth! A baby is about to come right out of me!

"Okay Tasha calm down. Just breath. In and out. In and-"

"NO 'IN AND OUT'! THAT'S HOW WE GOT HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" I screamed at Donald. Wait...it's gone. A look of relief covered my face. "It's over" I said. Donald nodded. "Yeah, there'll be one soon. Adam step on it!" Suddenly the car picked up speed to the hospital. I sat back in the seats. Hoping that will relax me.

**Bree's P.O.V**

I can't believe Tasha's going into labor so soon! This is great! I'm going to get my baby brother today! "Can you believe it?!" Leo asked all happy. Chase looked up to the ceiling confused. "No" He said bluntly. Leo and I looked at him. "Why? Chase are you jealous again?" I asked while crossing my arms. "No. It's kind of early for it is all" He said. Leo looked at him in an annoyed way. "Ever heard of 'Premature'?" Leo asked in a smart tone.

**Tasha's P.O.V**

-Hospital-

me in on a wheelchair to the frontdesk. "Hi, my wife is about to give birth" Donald said quickly. Dr Jones heard and ran over to us. "What? She's not due for weeks" She said. I nodded as if it were obvious. Then Dr Jones looked at me for a second.

"Wait, when was your last contraction?" She asked. I shrugged. "About 10 minutes ago" I said. Dr Jones just laughed a little. "Tasha, you're not going into labor. It's fake labor. It just means that the baby's due date is coming. You're at the homestretch!" She said. So...I'm not having a baby today? Good. "So...we can go?" Donald asked. Dr Jones nodded as we left the hospital. Of course we got looks from the people there, but honestly. I felt more like laughing. It was kind of funny. Let's Bree Chase and Leo will find it funny.

We arrived home to break the news to the kids. Once we walked into the house, I saw their confused faces and sat them down to explain.

"Ok, apparently I experienced false labor. It just means I'm in the homestretch" I said. They all shared a look and nodded. "Told you..." Chase said while trailing off. "You know I hope the new baby barfs on you first" Leo said. I hit his arm slightly.

Well, I didn't give birth today. Oh well. I guess I have more time to prepare. And who better to prepare with than the man I chose to spend the rest of my life with. I looked at Donald. I could tell that even though I'm giving birth, he's having to do a lot of hardwork too.

* * *

**Ok so did you all enjoy the surprise? I hope you did? When will Tasha give birth? You'll find out soon! Sorry if this was kind of cheesy. All my ideas for this are AFTER they have the baby. But I think I can manage through. Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back with a new chapter! I know you all are getting anxious over the new baby coming. Believe me. I am too. This is going to be a great chapter and pretty funny too! Now...enjoy! BTW, this is the one that contains the reproductive parts. So fair warning.**

**BigTimeRusher12: I'm sorry, but I know everyone is getting anxious. All in good time I promise.**

**-The One where Adam gives Birth- Week 32 (Did you get goosebumps?)**

* * *

**Adam's P.O.V**

I can't wait until the baby comes! It's going to be so much fun having a little person crawling around the house. You know, other than Chase. Wait...Chase is going to be a big brother? How does that make sense? I don't know but I guess it'll be interesting.

Lately we've all been on our toes since Tasha had the fake baby or fake labor. Whatever it was called, it was fake. I've been keeping the car keys in my pockets ever since and Mr Davenport's been keeping a duffle bag all packed. Leo's been getting anxious about his birthday next week. Of course everyone's distracted by the baby but apparently there's still a great party planned, or well that's Davenport keeps saying any time I bring it up.

I sat in the new baby's room watching tv. Yes, we put a tv in there since there are a lot of school channels for babies. I don't know why, but it's just like that. I had one of his little stuffed bears in my lap. I really can't for him to get here, I mean I've mastered the art of sock puppets and I really want to try it out on him. I looked around the room. The dinosaur print crib with a dinosaur mobile attached to it. Lucky. Suddenly, Tasha enters the room.

"You really do like this room don't you?" She asked while sitting carefully next to me. I nod. "Well, good. So if he's ever up in the middle of the night, we'll call you" She said. A smile spread across my face.

"Promise?!" I asked. She nodded. "Promise" I smiled as I looked back to the cartoons on the tv. It would be nice to start over. Maybe I should think of nicknames. I mean, I nicknamed Chase, Chasey. Just because it irritates him so much. Imagine what he would call me.

"Thinking of names?" How did she know? "How did you know what I was thinking!? That baby made you a mind reader!?" I asked. Please let it be a mind reader! "No, you said the last part out loud" She said. Aw! "Well...then yes"

"You could go for the classic 'Bubba'" Tasha said. Chase called me that once when he was 3 but that was it. "Yeah...but there's Chase and Leo too" I said. Then it all hit me.

"Big Bubba!" I said loudly. Tasha laughed. "What about Leo and Chase?" She asked while waiting for a dumb answer. My answer isn't dumb. It' genius!

"Leo will be Bubba, and Chase will be Tiny Bubba!" I said all excited. Tasha just laughed and stood up. "Alright, well I need to go into work so you're going to have to go with Donald to the Lamaze class" What!? That weird class where you learn how to have a baby?

"Do I have to?" I asked. Tasha smiled and looked at me. "Only if you want to be Big Bubba" She said while leaving. I got up and walked downstairs to see if Davenport was ready to go. I found him in the lab working on a project or our next reason to stay at a hotel for a week. "Hey Mr Davenport, when do we have Baby class?" I asked. He stood up and looked at me weirdly. His expression was just weirded out, until he figured out what I was talking about.

"In about an hour" He said plainly. "Now while we're there, you're going feel a little...awkward. Just bare with me during it" He said. I laughed a little. How hard can giving birth be? I mean, all you have to do is close your eyes and wait for the stork to deliver it. Right?

"Right, like it's so hard to wait for a bird to give you a baby" I said. He just had a big laugh and patted my back. "Good luck big guy" He said while resuming his work. I just looked at him weird, but went back upstairs. It's not that bad, right?

-The Lamaze Class-

"Ok Adam, just so you know, things here can get pretty..._graphic_. So like I said. Bare with me" Davenport told me while we entered the classroom. I still don't know what 'Bear with me' means. Are we doing something bear related? Once we got in the room, I saw a couple of teddy bears.

"Oh that's what you mean by 'Bear with me'" I said while looking at him. "Aren't you a little old to play with teddy bears?" He just looked at me like everyone else does. We both took a seat until a nice lady came by.

"My wife is out right now so my son is here to help" Davenport said to the lady. "Oh well. Best for him to learn early" She said. I looked at him completely confused. "Trust me. You're gonna learn or you'll be scarred" He said.

"Alright, now Mothers, lay on your backs as if you're about to give birth" The lady said. Davenport looked at me. As if motioning for me to lay back. I did what I was mentally told to do.

"Now, Fathers, be sure to comfort her as she goes this. She will be experiencing MAJOR contractions. So make sure you can hold her hand strongly. You know what they say. Use it or lose it" Davenport and I look at her weird.

"What about sons? What do we do?" I asked. The lady laughed while Davenport signed that he will answer for her. "Adam, today you're the Mommy. Now lie down and give birth!" He said in his Mission voice. Great. So my mission today is to have a baby.

"Now, mothers imagine your vagina opening as it begins to dialate" She said. I...I don't how. I raised my hand, but Davenport quickly brought it down. "Just pretend" He said into my ear. I nodded and squinted really hard. "Adam what are you doing?" Davenport asked me completely surprised.

"I'm imagining my section opening up. By the way, when does the stork come in and give you the baby?" I said to Davenport while turning to ask the teacher. She looked at me confused, while looking at Davenport.

"He's been sheltered his whole life" Davenport said. The lady nodded and walked over to me. "Ok honey, what's your name?" She asked. "Adam" I responded. She took my hand and helped me up. "Ok Adam. Let's go see the miracle of life" She said. I got a really good feeling from it all. "YAY!" I said while she led me into another room with a tv.

**Donald's P.O.V**

Why did I not tell Adam where babies come from?! I got a bunch of looks from the surrounding parents. "It was his mother's idea" I said. "Well, he should've known if he was coming to one of these" One lady said quite smartly. "Hey, he's trying" Another lady said then turned to me. "I think it's great your son wants to help out like this" She said. I smiled a little while Adam walked out of the room. His face was...broken. He looked so...scarred. Oh no...

**Adam's P.O.V**

"Ok, we're gonna watch a quick video. Ok?" She said. I nodded and got comfortable in the chair. She turned on the tv as a picture of mother in the hospital. Except she was disrobed. Why? I raised my hand. "This women is about to give birth. You see, the baby comes out of the vagina, which is connected to the uterus where the baby is held. From there it is removed as you can see" She said while answering my question How did she know that was my question. Suddenly a round ball like think came out of the woman's area and it was all slimy. Wait is that-EW!

"OH GROSS!" I yelled. She laughed a little. "Yes it is kind of unnerving, but it is also wonderful" She said. What kind of wonderful does she know? Cause we obviously have different meanings! Suddenly a small body connected by a tube emerged and it was all bloody and slimy and then they cut the tube. She suddenly turned off the video. "Ok, now shall we return to class?" She asked. I nodded slowly.

When I walked back into the room, Davenport was smiling. Until he saw my face and I'm sure I looked...I don't even know. "Ok, shall we continue?" She asked rhetorically. I took my position again while Davenport leaned it.

"I told you you'd get scarred" He said. I groaned a little while laying back. "Okay, now take deep breaths and imagine the baby crowning" She said. I took deep breaths as she said. "Now Fathers, make sure you're sending them relaxing vibes" She said while Davenport just nodded and looked back to me. "You're doing great" He said. I gave him a thumbs up while breathing again. "Now, push as if you're giving birth" She said. Suddenly, everything in me felt weird and I just screamed pushed.

"AH!" I said while everyone looked at me. "What? Ever seen a 16 year old guy give birth?" I said. Some people are so rude. I heard Davenport face palm.

"Well, congratulations Mommies. You've successfully given birth to healthy babies" She said. I stood up immediately. "Really!? Where are they?!" I asked all excited. Davenport stood up with me.

"Thank for the class, I think we're gonna go!" He said quickly while leading me out.

We got into the car and drove on home. "Well, I hope you learned a thing or two about giving birth" He said. I nodded. "Yeah, it's easy and disgusting!" I said. He laughed as we drove home.

**Tasha's P.O.V-That Night-**

Ok, I've been waiting all week! This thing has got to come out some time! "Mom you okay?" Leo asked me. I nodded. "Yes, I just hope this baby comes out somtime tonight or else it'll be late and I'm not going through that!" I said a little loudly. Adam and Donald then entered the house. Donald looked exhausted and Adam looked like Donald did last week.

"Well how was it?" I asked. Donald chuckled a little while looking at Adam.

"Adam's going to be a great mommy" He said. Chase however exploded with laughter and almost fell out of his chair. Leo and Bree however just stood there and laughed. I stood up and walked to Donald.

"We've got a problem" I said. Donald quickly turned a ghost white. "The baby hasn't come yet and the week is over!" I said. He sighed. "Well, maybe it'll be a day late or two. It will be fine sweety. I promise" He said while kissing my forehead. I nodded.

"I hope so..."

* * *

**So, what did you think? Tell, me did you laugh your butt off? Cuz I did! Now, Oh no! The baby might be late!? What's going to happen? Find out later on! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, I'm sure you all were expecting last chapter to be THE chapter, but sorry. Adam was the only one giving birth. Ok, I felt so weird typing that chapter last night. So this one will be yet another funny chapter! Ok, everyone ready? Good. Enjoy!**

**BigTimeRusher12: Yes poor Adam. And I'm so sorry to hear that! That really is devastating. Don't worry though, they didn't lose the baby! I promise you all that! I hope they do have a baby!**

**-The One with Leo's Birthday- Week 33-**

* * *

**Leo's P.O.V**

I woke up to a wonderful morning. Wanna know why? IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! Yeah that's right! I'm 13! Finally a teenager! Best of all, I get to celebrate in my new family, who -might I add- are RICH! Imagine all the decorations, the balloons, the presents, the cake, the presents, and...oh...the PRESENTS!

I had an extra spring in my step as I walked down the stairs. I saw Mom sitting on the couch inhaling a waffle with tons of whip cream. Oh yeah...she still hasn't had the baby. Her and Big D have been trying everything to get the baby out. But nothing. Adam Bree and Chase have been becoming less and less excited. In fact, they've been worried. Chase keeps going on about miscarrages and such. Big D always halted it, but we can tell he's worried too. I don't know what I'd do if she lost the baby. I wouldn't even want to celebrate today.

"Hey Mom. No luck?" I asked. She nodded but seemed fine with it. Why is she fine with it? She took another huge bite of her whipped cream with a side of waffle. "And you're fine with that?" I asked while sitting down next to her. "Yeah. Just for today though. I'm gonna keep this baby in until tomorrow. I'd hate for you to have to share your birthday" She said. OH NO! She's not making this my fault!

"No, don't try to keep it in! I'm fine with sharing my birthday" I said as if that would make her water break. She shook her head. "No, no. That wouldn't be fair to you" She said. But that's not fair to HER! I don't care about sharing my birthday.

"Mom, what I want for my birthday is for your dang water to break!" I said. She laughed a little while sighing afterwards. "Fine, I'll see what I can do" She said. I got up and went to go have my birthday breakfast. Which Bree so graciously offered to make me earlier before their training started.

**Tasha's P.O.V**

I don't care what Leo says. I had to share a birthday with my cousin, and I hated it! All the attention is either on one kid or the other and for the first 10-13 years all the attention will be on the baby and not Leo. I stood up and walked down to the lab to print off a few sheets.

"Sweety, what are you doing?" Donald asked me. I pointed to the computer. "Leo wants me to have the baby for his birthday gift" I said simply. He looked over the screen. "Ok, then what do you want to do for it?" He asked me. I printed out the list.

"Well, we're going to Tajma Bowl" I said. Tajma Bowl is this great indian food place. It says here I could try spicy foods. "Okay then. Kids we're going. No more training. Make sure Leo enjoys his birthday" Donald said as we left the room. We walked into the kitchen to find Leo engorging himself with bacon and eggs.

"Leo we're going to try and induce labor. Be back later" I said. He waved us off. "Good luck" With that we made our way to the car.

"Fingers crossed this works" Donald said while starting the car. Seriously. I want this baby but I would rather have it tomorrow. Yes. I'll just have it tomorrow. I mean it's been sitting in my stomach for 9 months, it can wait another day.

"You know what Donald. I'll just have the baby tomorrow. I want Leo to have hiw own special day. Not having to share it with the baby" I said. He placed his hand on my shoulder. "I understand but you know the kids will try to get it out as soon as possible?" He said. I nodded. "I know. That's why we'll go to the doctor and have her check out the baby and see what reccomendations she has" I said. He nodded and we pulled out of the driveway. I pulled out my phone and dialed the hospital.

_"..Mission Creek Regional"_

_"Hi this is Tasha Davenport, I'd like to schedule an appointment to discuss my overdue child with Dr Jones"_

_"Ok, I'll have you transferred"_

_"Thank you"_

_"...Tasha?"_

_"Hi Dr Jones. We haven't had my baby yet, and he was due last week and today is my other son's birthday. I want him to enjoy it so I really want to find out if this baby can wait a day" _

_"I'm not sure that's how pregnancy works but come down here as soon as you can and we'll figure out what we can"_

_"Good thank you"_

_"No problem"_

I hung up and looked back at Donald. "We can head there now" I said. He nodded and made the turn to the hospital.

**Bree's P.O.V**

"I can't believe they still haven't had the baby yet" I said to my brothers. They nodded. "Yeah, let's hope this whole inducelabor thing works" Chase said. We all changed clothes and walked upstairs to see Leo.

"Hey. Happy birthday!" We all said. He smiled and trew away the rest of the breakfast that I made. It was meant for all of us, but he said he has a "Birthday appetite"

"Thanks, so what are our awesome _BIONIC_ birthday plans?" He asked us. I know it's his birthday but Davenport would kill us if we let him do a simulation mission or anything bionic related...Unless.

"How about this..." Chase said while pressing a button on the counter. Suddenly, a pannel on the bar opened to reveal a birthday gift. "This is from the three of us" Chase handed the gift to Leo. It looked no bigger than a dvd case. Leo ripped open the gift to reveal what looked like a video game. Of us!?

"_Bionic Battle_?" He said while looking over the details. Then he saw him on the game. "...with me!?" He asked completely surprised and happy. "Yup, happy birthday buddy" Adam said. Leo engulfed the three of us into a hug. "I knew having bionic siblings would pay off eventually!" He said. We all laughed about it. Leo released us and ran into the living room to start the game. "Is this for the kinect?" He asked. We nodded as his face filled with excitment and joy. "YES!" He moved the couch(with help from Adam) and made sure we all had room to play.

"Alright, now you all might be bionic. But I got the birthday mojo!" He said which made us laugh. Hopefully this can distract him long enough so that way Davenport and Tasha can induce the labor.

**Tasha's P.O.V**

Donald and I waited in the doctor's office for Dr Jones to come in. He began to tap on the chair. It started to louder and louder. "Donald honey, do you mind?" I asked. He quickly realized what he was doing and quit. I forgot I've been edgy for the past week. It's just the late baby and this is getting irritating. Suddenly I heard breaths coming in and out.

"Seriously Donald. That's great, just breath louder" I said both quickly and annoyed. He sighed and sat down. He knows I've been edgy and he knows I'm ready for the baby but I need to put up with it for one more day. Dr Jones came back in and saw us.

"So, I see we're a little anxious?" She asked. I shook my head sarcastically. "No, I just came here because I stuffed a teddy up my-" Donald came over to cut me off. "Be nice. She has the drugs" He said. I calmed down. "Sorry, yes I'm getting extremely anxious but I have to wait until tomorrow for this baby" I said. Dr Jones laughed a little.

"I'm sorry, but you should be hoping for sooner than later. I mean, I'm not saying it would come today. You might not even have to worry, but still. Don't try to hinder your own pregnancy. It could mess something up down the road" She said. Oh she's right. I can't do that. I guess it will come when it comes.

"You're right" I said, defeat clear in my voice. Donald walked over to me. "Think about it, if they have the same birthday we'll save money. Maybe we can convince Adam Bree and Chase that they're born on Christmas?" He said. I laughed a little while hitting his arm. Dr Jones laughed as well.

"Ok, well there are some home remedies you could use to induce labor" She was saying. This caught our attention. "Now from personal experience and it is reccomended. Sex" She said. Donald and I looked at eachother, then back at her. "Next" We both said. She laughed a little. "Ok, ummm. Spicy food. Tajma Bowl is the perfect labor hotspot, as we like to call it. Surprising moments, and well thats all the things that would work for you guys" she said. We nodded as I stood up from the chair.

"Well, thank you Dr Jones. We'll definitely try those things" I said as we left the office. Ok first up, Tajma Bowl. "Good thing we have to go there. I'm starving" Donald said. I laughed as we made our way to Tajma Bowl. I hope this works. Or not. Whatever happens, I'm okay with it.

**Leo's P.O.V**

This has been the best birthday ever! So far. Right now Adam and I are the only two left standing on the game. Bree and Chase are sitting out trying to catch their breath. Incase you didn't know, we switched to Bree's 'Dance your Pants Off' game. Surprisingly, I'm beating Adam. Just kidding, I'm awesome! Once Adam messed up his footwork and tripped, I WON!

"In your face meat log!" I said. But then noticed he was laying on the ground. "Seriously are you okay?" I asked. He smiled evily and shot up, lifted me up and threw me on the couch. I was too busy laughing with Bree and Chase. "Ok what's next?" I asked.

"Well, you're going to help us set up your party!" Chase said with fake happiness. I looked at them a little dissappointed. "Hey, do you want something to do while our parents try to induce labor or not?" Chase asked me. I shrugged my shoulders. "Fine..." I said while I went to the party closet. I guess since I'm in charge of this party I'll make it the best party ever!

**Donald's P.O.V**

So here we are. In line. FOR THE PAST HALF HOUR! I hate waiting in lines! I could flash a 20 and instantly move up but 'NOOOOOOO' that would be unfair to the public. Stupid public. We waited even longer until we were finally seated.

"Would you like to hear our specials?" Our waiter asked. I scrolled through the menu. "Yes, do you serve anything to induce labor?" I asked. The waiter sighed and brought out a walky talky.

"Code: B at table 9" He said plainly. Suddenly a woman entered the room and made her way to the table. "Alright, so...stressed out?" She asked us. We both nodded as she took out a pen and paper. "Ugh, so many overdue babies today. So, for inducing labor we have pork lightly coated with our best "labor sauce". It's meant to help induce labor and you get a great meal!" She said. Tasha lit up as she closed her menu. "I'll have that!" She said. The waitress then looked at me. "I'll have the salad" I said while handing her the menu. She smiled and left.

"I wonder how things are going at home" Tasha wondered as she took our her phone. "Ah ah ah. Don't worry about the kids. I'm sure they're fine. We'll worry about this child" I said while pointing to her stomach. I really don't want her to worry. The next we knew, the lady came back with our food. "That was fast" I said. "Yes well, we have had a lot of overdue babies today" She said. We began to chow down. Well, Tasha ate more than me. But still. I kept eating my salad as my hopes of having the baby kept rising. Please work.

After we ate, we sat in the car for a while. "Feel anything?" I asked. She shook her head. No, we've got one more way to try" She said. I looked at her surprised. "Tasha I don't think we should resort to intimate contact" I said. I also began to get sticky palms and nervous. SHe shook her head. "No, I mean. We're going to need a surprising moment" OH, that makes me feel better. "oh"

How am I going to surprise her? I quickly turned to look at her. "BOO!" I yelled while losing control of the wheel. "DONALD!" SHe said while holding on to the seat. "That's not what she meant!" She growled as I took a big gulp. "Right, look we've been driving around all day. Let's just go home to celebrate Leo's birthday" I said. She nodded as we made our way back.

* * *

-Home-

When we got home, I heard tons of music. Oh no. This better not be another major party! I opened the door and saw all four of our kids dancing on the furniture. They all looked so happy. Tasha and I laughed as Leo jumped down from the seat.

"Well, any luck?" He asked. We shook our heads. "No, oh well. It'll comes when it comes" Tasha said sadly.

**Leo's P.O.V**

I can't believe Mom still isn't having the baby. I mean it's not fair for her! She looked so miserable. We all gathered around the table and the cake that Adam made.

"Adam you spelled Birthday and Leo wrong" Big D said. Adam shrugged his shoulders. Bree lit the candles as they started singing. My Mom was fake smiling the whole time. I could tell. I felt so bad for her. She's wanting this baby so bad and it's not coming. "Ok Leo, make a wish" Big D said. I knew exactly what to wish for. I took a deep breath and blew out the candles.

"Yay what did you wish for?" Chase asked me. Suddenly, we heard a large splashing sound on the floor. "Uhh Tasha" Big D said. "My water broke" Mom said ina ghostly but happy tone. Everyone looked at me, while I smiled.

"That"

* * *

**YES! IT's finally happening! And Leo wished for it too! I told it was going to be great! and it is! WOOHOOO! Get ready cuz it oly gets better from here!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I bet you're all ready for this chapter! You may think it's over, but it's not! I can you are all going to love this chapter! It's filled with drama! So, get ready CUZ HERE COMES THE BABY!**

**BigTimeRusher12: Yep, the baby's coming! I kind of planned for a few parts to be remembered from GLC.**

* * *

**-The One You've Been Waiting For-**

* * *

**Tasha's P.O.V**

Did that seriously just happen? All because he made a wish and it happened!? "Well?" I said slightly annoyed. "Get me to a hospital we've got a baby coming!" I said. Donald quickly led me to the car while Adam took the car keys and ran behind us. Suddenly, all the kids followed behind us too. We all crammed inside the car and made our way to the hospital.

"Donald you might want to hurry! Unless you want baby birth all over your new seats!" I said. Wow pregnancy makes me really irritable. Suddenly I started to feel pain near my area. Yep this is definitely a contraction. "HURRY UP!" I yelled to poor Adam. He just stepped on the gas pedal as everything sped up. I didn't know it at first, but apparently the other kids were in the back. "You guys were suppose to wait at home" Donald barked. I tried to relax him. "Focus on the woman who's about to give birth!" I said, fire almost exiting my mouth. He gulped and sat back.

We finally made it to the hospital, not soon enough but hey. It's still in me. Donald quickly helped me into the hospital as we were met by tons of doctors.

"My wife is going into labor" He said. All the doctors helped me onto a gurney and rolled me into the elevator with Donald trailing behind us. "We'll get her to a labor room" One doctor said. Donald nodded and followed us to the room. Ok, I know I'm about to feel the worst pain ever. BUT THANK YOU LEO!

**Chase's P.O.V**

What just happened ignores all logic! There's no way Leo just wished for the baby to come and it did! "I can't believe you just wished for it to happen and it did" Bree said. Adam immediately gasped. "You have fairy god parents!" He said. We all looked at him. "No, I just wanted it to happen" He said while sitting down. We all looked at him and sat down next to him.

"Sorry you have to share your birthday now" Adam said. Leo shrugged. "I guess it won't be so bad. Atleast we know the baby is still...you know" He said. We nodded. I do feel kind of bad for him. "Don't worry, tomorrow we'll sneak you into the simulator" I said. He lit up right then. "That works! I'm going to the vending machine" He said as if that was what he was wanting this whole time. We just laughed.

"Can you believe we're about to get a new baby brother?" Bree asked. I laughed a little. "Yeah, we've been training for missions our whole life. The biggest one of all will be taking care of our brother" I said. That will be hard. Feeding, changing, nightly fits. It'll be Adam's pre-teen years all over again! We all sat there until the door slid open to reveal Grandma Rose and..._Principal Perry!?_

"Would someone tell me who this lunatic is?" Grandma asked while gesturing to Perry. "Uh, I happen to their close family friend who will inherit all their money in case they fall off a bridge or something" She said while signing for us to go with it. "She's our principal. What are you doing here?" Bree asked Perry. "I hit your Grandma in a wreck, so I offered to drive her here. I completely forgot your Mom's pregnant" She said. Great, Grandma Rose and Perry in one room, with us and Davenport. That poor baby is going to hear a lot of words when it comes out.

"Where's Leo?" Grandma asked. I stood up. He hasn't come back yet. Probably got lost. "I'll go get him" I said while Principal Perry followed behind me. "do you mind? I only need one shadow!" I said. She groaned while still trailing behind. I walked around and found him sitting next to the vending machine, slowly eating a bag of chips. I guess the fact that he has to share a birthday and almost everything now finally hit him.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders and kept eating. "Yeah, just enjoying my _"Birthday cake"_ He said. Principal Perry popped out from behind me. "Ah the feeling that you'll never have your own space. Yep. Been there" She said. Leo stood up in shock. We were both shocked. "Really? You have a younger sibling?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yep. Merry" She said. We both laughed. She joined in too. "Yeah, who names their kid 'Merry'?" She continued to laugh. Leo and I both looked at her. "Same person who names their kid Terry-Cherry-Perry" Leo said as we both burst out laughing. Perry ceased our laughter.

"Bottom line, it is hard being an older siblings. Having to share everything, knowing you'll never mean as much as you did before and..." Perry then saw Leo's expression and stopped talking. Suddenly, Adam met up with us. "Hey you guys, Tasha and Davenport were just put in a labor room. We can go visit now!" He said. We all followed him to the labor room. Honestly, I don't want to visit since Tasha is now a fire breathing dragon. But every time we bring it up to Davenport, he always says.

_"...and that boys should be the perfect birth control for you"_

And he was right. I have no desire to become a parent.

**Donald's P.O.V**

Tasha and I sat in the semi-private labor room. I tried to bribe the lady into a better room but...nothing. A nasally voice kept coming through the curtain and it was starting to get on Tasha's nerves. "Donald could you please ask those people if they can keep it down?" She asked. I nodded, obviously afraid of what could happen if I said 'no'. I turned to the curtain as it opened on it's own. Honestly, the face was too familiar. I quickly ran back to Tasha before the lady's face met mine.

"What's wrong?" She asked obviously annoyed that I didn't fulfill her wish. "Trust me. You don't want to know" I said. The curtain completely opened and I knew right then, my life is over.

"OH. MY. GOD! Donnie-Bear!" The lady yelled. Tasha looked at me in complete shock. Yep, I'm so screwed. "Tasha this is Janice. My girlfriend from High School and partial College" I said. Tasha looked at me completely confused and looked at Janice. She kind of reminded you of the Nanny or the one annoying girlfriend from F.R.I.E.N.D.S. Oh my god! They could be twins!

"Janice...wat are you doing here?" I asked completely nervous. She laughed nasally and pointed to her stomach. "Well, this little bundle of joy decided it was time to pop! So I'm waiting for it to finish packing and check out of Hotel Janice" She said. Tasha had a disgusted look on her face. "Really? Who's life essence did you drain to get the baby?" I asked. Janice looked nervous and then glared at me.

"You. This is your baby Donald"

**Leo's P.O.V**

We all made our way to my Mom's labor room, which she's sharing with some other lady. Oh well, it gives her a sympathy friend. Once we made it there, we heard screaming. Uh oh, either she's giving birth or contraction. I don't even know which one to root for. We walked in first and heard yelling.

"BUSINESS TRIP MY FOOT!" Mom yelled while hitting Big D with a pillow. There was this woman in the other bed laughing. Grandma ran in and got in the middle of the fight.

"What's going on!?" She asked. Mom pointed at the lady. "Donald had a baby with that woman!" WHAT!? HOW?! WHEN!? We were all shocked. Until the mystery lady stopped laughing. "Oh man, you're still as gullible as ever Donnie" She said. Big D looked pretty mad at her.

"We haven't slept together since College! And you're suppose to be a genius" Mom looked a little mad at her then looked back to Big D. Empathy was showing in her smile. "Sorry, I should've known you wouldn't...you know" She said. Big D smiled and hugged. "It's ok. Janice was always a nut-job" He said which made us all laugh.

"What?" Janice asked. Suddenly she started doing this weird honking noise. "What's going on? Is she gonna blow up?" Adam asked. Chase quickly realized what was going on. "No she's having a contraction" He said. Adam quickly ran to her and helped her. Oh no. The look Janice gave Adam was umm...creepy.

"Donnie who's this? Your friend?" She asked. Adam quickly moved back while Big D took his place. "No, this is my oldest son. Adam" He said. Janice just smiled weirdly at the both of them. "Oh, genetics has been VERY kind to you sir" She said. "Could you by any chance come to my place and help me fix my sink?" Is she seriously hitting on Adam? Mom sat up and glared at the woman.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but he doesn't help out at the retirement home" OHHHHHH! BURN! We all laughed while Janice glared at me Mom. "Well, I'm sure it'd beat the needy home" She said. Big D quickly pulled Adam back and moved him to Tasha and shut Janice's curtain.

"Would you all believe me if I said someone paid me to date her?" He asked. We all shook our heads. "There is not enough money in the world Big D" I said. Everyone laughed as the nurse walked in. "Ok Tasha, ready to check the measurement?" She asked. My siblings and I looked at her confused. "She means how much Tasha's area has dilated" Adam was saying "It needs to be up to 10 centimeters for the baby to be born" We all looked at him shocked. Even the nurse looked surprised. "That is correct sir. You know your stuff" She said. We all looked at Big D, who Mom was looking at too.

"I told you that Lamaze class would pay off" He said. My Mom nodded in agreement. "Ok, you're at 5 centimeters. Halfway. You're carrying on faster than some woman here" SHe said while glancing at Janice's curtain. "Well there's probably a reason" My Mom murmured. She laughed as we all did too.

**Chase's P.O.V**

Adam and I left the room to go get some snacks. Tasha started dilating a lot slower so we still have plenty of time. Once we got to the snacks we started talking about the names...again.

"I really think they named him Bartholomew" I said. Adam however, groaned and tried to correct me. "No they either named it Henry or Davis. That way the baby won't be made fun of in life" Adam said. Perry decided to drop in to our conversation.

"Frankly I hate both names" She said. Like her opinion matters to us. Adam and started to argue between ourselves. "Would you rather it be named like something you THROW UP!?" Adam yelled. I scoffed. "Please atleast my name is actually complex and ingenious" I said. He looked at me completely dumbstruck. We began to yell even more, until Perry dragged us into a janitors closet.

"ONE MORE WORD AND I'M ASSIGNING A YEARS WORTH OF DETENTION!" She yelled. Adam and I both stood quietly until. "It's gonna be Henry" He said. I had enough and started yelling allover again. Suddenly the door shut on us. I walked over and tried to open it. "Oh no..." I said. I started banging on the door and so did Adam and Perry.

"HELP! LET US OUT!" We yelled. NO NO NO! "Great we're locked in here!" I said then turned to Adam. "This is your fault!" I said. Adam then looked at me all mad. "How? You're the one who wants to give our new brother a dumb name! Do you know how many bullies will go after him if that happens?!" Adam said. I didn't think about that. But it can't be that bad. "Please! Of course you would bring that up! You're the only one he would go to! You're going to be the perfect big brother while what happens to me?! I just get forgotten. I'm the annoying one?" I said. I forgot that that might've not been the best thing to say. Adam looked at me in concern.

"Sure I could pick the name, but after that who do you think the baby's going to love more? You" I said sadly. Perry suddenly got in the conversation.

"You know you two should feel pretty bad" She said. We both looked at her. We've heard this from her before but seriously? Now?! "I mean, growing up I hardly had anyone pay attention to me. Not even my parents. But look at you guys. You two are fighting over who would love the baby more?" She said while scoffing in between. "That has to be the luckiest baby on Earth"

Wow, I had no idea Perry could be so deep. She was right. "She's right" I said. Adam nodded in agreement. "You know that baby's gonna love you as much as he'll love me or Bree or Leo. You're gonna be a big brother. Love just comes with the territory" HE said. Okay now this is getting too emotional for me. "You're right" I said. Adam sniffled and hugged me really tight. "Ok big guy, that cracking sound is my spine" I said. He softened the hug and finally let go. "thanks Adam and you too Perry" I said. Suddenly, my phone went off in my text tone.

"TASHA'S ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH!" I said. They both began to freak out. "What do we do?!" They asked. "I don't know but we-" Just as I was about to say something, the door flew open. "I heard screaming in here" The janitor said. "MOVE!" "EXCUSE US!" We all said while bolting out of the room. Let's hope Tasha hasn't given birth yet.

**Tasha's P.O.V**

"Okay sweetie. The moment we've been waiting for is here. Are you ready?" Donald asked me while taking my hand. I nodded as a contraction came by. "HURRY!" I yelled. The doctors quickly ran to me and got prepared. Leo and Bree were in there with us and helping me if I needed it. "Okay Tasha. Start pushing...now" I tried to push as hard as I could. "AHH!" I screamed at the pain of birth. "IT's crowning!" The doctor said. Ok, just a couple more. "PUUUUSH!" I yelled as I tried to push the baby further out. Leo saw part of it.

"It's hea- oh that's nasty" He said. I laughed a tiny bit but it quickly faded my one more push. "AHH!" Come on, please let this next one be the last one! "Ok Tasha. Give us one last big push" The doctor said. I nodded as Donald gripped my right hand, and Leo and Bree had my left. Wait, where are the boys? "Where are the boys?" I asked. Donald quickly reverted my thoughts. "Wherever they are they're fine!. Just push" He said. I nodded. And gave one final push...

"AHH!" I said. Suddenly, a wave of relief surrounded my body as I layed back. I was breathing normal and then I heard the sweet sounds of...

"WAAH! WAAH!" The Doctor turned around and cleaned the baby. "Do we have a name?" He asked. Donald and I looked at eachother. "Yes, Henry Daniel Davenport" We said. Bree and Leo squealed with excitement, when suddenly, Adam, Chase, Mom, and Perry bursted in.

"Well is it out?" Chase asked I nodded. "Yes, say hello to your new baby brother. Henry" I said. Adam pumped his fist like he had won, but smiled when he saw the baby. "We did it. We had a baby. I'm so glad I can relax" I said while laying back. The doctor then turned and checked his chart.

"Yes the next 15-20 seconds should be quite peaceful" He said. We all looked at him. "what do you mean?" I asked. He looked at dumbfounded. "Well we have to get the other baby out" We all stood there shocked.

"OTHER BABY!?"

* * *

**I don't even know what to say here other than, I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD BE SURPRISING! So what do you think will happen!? Find out next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So everyone probably has their jaws on the floor! So the first name was...Henry Daniel Davenport! So all you Henry voters! I bet you're happy. Now I bet you're wondering about the mystery baby, well in this chapter you'll find out!**

* * *

**-The One with Twins-**

* * *

**Donald's P.O.V**

TWINS?! How? Everyone stood there, mouth agaped. "So how do we have twins?" I asked a little unsure about...anything. "Well apparently Henry's embryo was covering the other baby's embryo" He said. That makes perfect sense! "Oh that must be what Dr Jones meant when she said she heard two heart beats" Tasha said. We all looked at her. "TWO!?" I asked while freaking out. She motioned for me to calm down. "I thought she was talking about my heart. So I assumed that was fine" She said. Suddenly a contraction overcame her.

"Oh, baby time" The doctor said while moving to wifes area. "Wait, do we know the gender?" I asked. The doctor looked at me. "we're about to find out" I moved back to Tasha and held her hand, while everyone stayed to the side.

"Ok Tasha get ready to push again...1...2...3" The doctor told her while she began to push. "AHHH!" She yelled while nearly breaking my hand. "Ok Tasha this one's taking it's time. So give me some nice big pushes" I nodded in agreement with the doctor. Tasha began to breath and did one big push. "AHHHHHHH!" It started crowning. My second new child is coming! This is so great!...and disgusting. Tasha took in a few more breaths and began to push once more "AHH!" This time you could see the baby's stomach. Aw it's pudgy little tummy! "One more push" The doctor said. Tasha nodded and did one final push. Everything seemed to slow down when she did. I finally had two babies. "AHHHH!" The baby came out in a bloody slimy mess.

"Hey, where's the little stick thing?" Adam said. I mentally face palmed but smiled. I have TWO babies now! "Ok Tasha we'll let you get aquinted with your babies while we register them" The doctor said. He handed the mystery baby to her while I took Henry.

"So what are we going to name her?" I asked. I could hear Chase quietly say 'Bartholomew' in the background, Bree however was just happy that it was a girl."How about Bella Carter Davenport?" Tasha said.

"I love it" I said while Tasha was kissing Bella. Henry opened his eyes and looked at me. His tiny eyes saw me first. "Hi buddy. I'm your daddy" I said while kissing his forehead. Tasha handed Bella over to Bree. "Aw hi baby" She said while cuddling her tiny body. I handed Henry to Tasha. "Oh my gosh they're just beautiful" She said.

"Great, now I'm never getting rid of you Davenports!" Perry said in anger. "Atleast you'll get an 8 year break after my graduation" Leo said. That seemed to satisfy her only slightly. Bree handed Henry to Adam, who was gleaming with joy.

"Aww, my hand is bigger than his head" He said. Chase cut in. "Adam your hand is bigger than anyone's head" The two brothers shared a laugh. Tasha then handed me Bella as we all left the room for her to rest. Apaprently giving birth takes a lot out of you. When suddenly..

"Wait! Who's the godfather!?" Chase asked while running back into the room. "I'll tell you later" I said while pulling Chase back. He groaned as he was pulled back. I know they're beginning to want every answer we have, but right now, not the time.

* * *

We all sat around in the lobby with our babies until a nurse came by. "Excuse me, we'd feel much better if you'd sit with your babies in the nursery" She said. We nodded and followed her to the nursery. Once we made it there, we all sat around a small sitting area with the babies. Chase had Henry and Rose had Bella. Honestly, I was beginning to get jealous. I miss them. I know the babies are right there, but I actually miss them! Chase was cradeling Henry and making baby noises to him, which was sweet, but it looked so weird when Chase did it. "Uhh Chase, could I uhhh...see Henry for a minute?" I asked subtly. He nodded and gently handed my son over to me. "Hi baby" I said while Henry let out a small cry. "I think it's defective!" Adam said. I rolled my eyes and handed Ken back to Chase. Right then the crying stopped. "I told you..." Adam said to Chase. I guess Henry is going to be the next Chase. Great! I can't wait to have another genius!

Bella began to cry endlessly. "Great! Bella's broken too!" Adam said while Rose tried to soothe her. Nothing seemed to work, until a nurse came by and took her into a small crib. "Maybe she's just hungry" She said. I nodded. I looked to check on Henry, whom was snuggled close to Chase to block out the crying. I got a feeling about those two babies. They were both Davenports. They do have great vitals and they're almost perfectly healthy. Maybe they were meant to be bionic? Yes! Now I just have to run this idea by Tasha. I turned to my family.

"I'm gonna go see Tasha, be right back" I said while leaving the room. I made my way to Tasha's room. I'm kind of expecting to come in on her giving birth to a third baby. I walked in to find her watching tv.

"So this is what post-labor looks like" I said. She looked up and laughed, then frowned when she noticed my arms were empty. Meaning, no babie. "I know, they're in the nursery. Bella began to wail and it wasn't good" I said. She nodded. "I bet it's because of all the people. Could you see if you and I could-" Suddenly, the Nurse walked in carrying Bella. "Tasha, are you ready to breast feed?" She asked while handing Bella to Tasha. "Why not?" Tasha said while getting all set up. Wait, I've never seen breast feeding before.

"Donald are you sure you can handle this?" My wife asked me. I nodded. How bad can it be, I guess it's like milking a cow. Ok deleting reference of wife to cow...now. She held Bella close as she placed her mouth on Tasha's breasts. "Oh! That's an...interesting feeling" Tasha said. I looked down at her as our daughter was breast feeding. "Didn't you do this with Leo?" I asked a little confused. "No, he was very resentful" She said. I just sighed and waited. Next thing I knew, another nurse came in with Henry.

"Ok, once she's done, we'll let Henry have a turn" She says that like this is some sort of sick amusement ride. Bella finally stopped and was given to me. This is much better! I love the feel of my baby girl. Henry began to go for it and...

"Man that kid's going to town" I said, which made everyone laugh. I decided to sit down next to Tasha. "I have a..._special_ question to ask you" I said. She looked at the nurses and nodded. "Okay, I think I can handle it from here" Tasha said to the nurses. They both nodded and walked out of the room. "Okay, I've actually been thinking a lot about bionics" She said. She has? "Really?" I asked. She nodded. "Yeah. I worry about them doing what Adam Bree and Chase do and them not coming back one day. Donald I can't worry like that. These are ours. Ours by full blood. Not your's by marriage, or by whatever. But ours" I saw this where this was going. "Soooo? Do you want the babies to be bionic?" I asked slowly. I could tell she took a deep breath.

"No"

I nodded. I was really wanting them to, but she's right. I don't think I can handle losing them. So I agree with her. And you know, I'm glad. Glad that we had kids. Because they're normal. No bionics, no worries. I'm glad. We heard knocking on the door and saw Adam peeking his head through. "You can come in!" I said. The door opened to reveal Adam Bree and Chase. "Hey guys, what are you doing?" I asked. "We just wanted to see what actual babies look like here" Bree said. I looked at Tasha and she nodded. "Ok, well we have to go plan Leo's ew birthday so watch your brother and sister, and they're not going to be bionic" I said. They all looked shocked for a minute until...

"PHEW!" "Thank god!" "yay!"

I looked at them weird. I really thought they were wanting the babies to be bionic? "You guys are taking that better than I thought" I said. They nodded. "Well, we were kind of worried about all the missions and stuff" Bree said. Tasha stood up and walked over to me slowly. "Wow you're already up and ready?" Bree asked. Tasha nodded. "Please, after Leo came along, I figured I can take on any birth. Then twins came. Now I've seen it all!" She said in a very confident tone. I smiled and gently helped her out of the room for a little walk. Knowing that they'd want some personal sibling time.

**Adam's P.O.V**

I was holding Bella and Bree was holding Henry.

"Can you believe these are our new siblings?" Chase asked while looking over Bree's shoulder. I nodded while looking down at my baby sister. "Hi sweety" I said as she began to giggle. Bree then handed Henry to Chase while begging me for Bella. "Wha? No, I want more time with her" I said. I really don't want to let her go. "I kind of like the idea of holding my baby sister" I said. Bree just 'Awwed' and watched me hold Bella. "So, I was talking to Tasha about nicknames and..." I said while getting my siblings pumped for new names. "Call me Big Bubba!" I said. Bree laughed and looked at Chase. "What about him?"

"That's Tiny Bubba" I said while Chase just glared at me while going back to Henry. See, I knew he would love Chase. We all took a seat on the bed with just watched the babies. "Can you imagine al lthe fun we're gonna have taking care of them?" Bree asked. I nodded. "Yep" I said while kissing Bella's forehead.

* * *

**Sorry if not all your questions were answered but this will continue on Sunday. I'm in the process of moving houses and everything so that will take time. So...the babies are here and what happens next? Well find out later!**


End file.
